The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for partially husking corn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,277 to Frankstein discloses a method for husking corn wherein an ear of corn is placed on a conveyor and one end of the ear of corn is partially cut by a blade. The partially severed end is pushed downward below the conveyor belt by a top push roller. The downwardly directed, partially severed corn end is then trapped between a pair of pinch rollers which rotate in opposite directions and are disposed beneath the conveyor. A portion of the corn husk is torn from the corn cob from beneath the conveyor while the cob is held on the conveyor by the top push roller. The pinch rollers are longitudinally disposed in a plane generally passing through the longitudinal axis of the corn.
U.S Pat. No. 3,451,397 to Rauth discloses a corn husker which completely severs the corn butt and corn top prior to husking the corn. U.S. Patent No. Re 17,504 to Morral discloses a corn husker that utilizes husking rollers to remove the corn husk. U.S. Pat. No. 722,448 to Fitzpatrick discloses a corn husker that trims the butt and top of the corn then husks the corn with husking rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,141 to Morral discloses a corn husker using two sets of husking rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,808 to Hecht discloses a corn husker using husking rollers. The husking rollers are positioned transversely with respect to the corn chute and the conveyor. The husking rollers are adapted to engage the corn on an upper side thereof and are rotated in a manner to pull the leaves upwardly between pairs of rollers.